


crybaby

by kinggyu



Series: ✿  I want to combine all the pretty words and say them to you ✿ [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kid!hansol, single parent!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: wonwoo rides the bus and meets a father and his little kid





	

Wonwoo runs towards the bus stop although it didn’t help at all since his pants were still wet from the sudden rain. He tries to catch his breath as he waits for the bus.

 _Ah, seriously why did it suddenly have to rain now?_ Wonwoo thinks as he looks up at the gray clouds in the sky.

He looks to his left and sees the bus approaching and he readies himself.

The bus stops in front of Wonwoo and he steps in as he was welcomed by the warmth of the vehicle. He scans his id and proceeds to find a seat somewhere in the middle of the bus.

He picks a random seat and starts to make himself comfortable. He removes his bag from his shoudlers and puts it on the space in front of him. He tries to dry off his pants, and utterly fails. He gives up and slouches against the chair as he looks out the window.

“But I _am_ a big boy already, daddy!”

He hears a slightly high-pitched voice of a kid. He turns to the source of the noise.

A few seats in front of him is a boy and probably his father. The kid in between the man’s legs as he jumps up and down, tears running down his face. The father, a man who seems tall with brown fluffy hair. He was wearing a dark green jacket with a black hood and a pair of red converse.

“Shh, Hansol” the dad tells the kid, Hansol, as he wipes the tears running down the kid’s cheeks.

“Kingsman is too violent, Sol!” the father tells the kid as the kid once again begins to cry harder.

“But I watched Tron with uncle Cheol and you allowed me to! Why can’t I watch Kingsman?” the kid tells his dad as he notices an old lady a few rows up front turns around and gives the man a dirty look. A look that says _you can’t even control your child, young parents these days._

The man notices the lady’s looks as he then bows his head and mumbles a sorry.

“Appa!” the kid wails again, new tears running down his face as the man continues to try to calm the kid down as he wipes the child’s cheeks.

“Hansol-ah, look I will buy you that new toy car you saw in the tv! Huh? How about that?” the father offers as the kid calms down for a while and then resumes crying.

Wonwoo continues to watch the scene in front of him as the kid cries.

“I want to w—“ Hansol stops crying as he meets Wonwoo’s gaze.

Surprised, the man follows the kid’s gaze and sees a quite lanky and skinny boy with black hair. He was wearing a gray polo on top of a black t-shirt.

The said man was smiling sweetly at the kid. He looked back at his kid who was not pouting as he continues to stare at the man.

He looked back again and this time the man gives him a sheepish smile as he turns to look at the scenery outside the window. The father looks back at his kid who is now looking down at his feet with a small pout on his lips.

“Sorry, daddy” the kid mumbles as the father sees another round of tears brewing as the kid’s eyes began to get teary again.

“Yah, it’s okay, come here” he coos as the kid slowly approaches his father. The man scoops the kid and places him on his legs as he hugs him and kisses his head.

The bus approaches the next stop as Wonwoo gets ready to go down the bus.

The bus stops and Wonwoo stands up and puts his bag on his shoulders as he walks towards the door.

He passes by the kid and the father and gives the kid one last smile.

The father sees Wonwoo pass by and actually stops him. Wonwoo looks back at the father and the child.

“Uh, thank you I guess for calming him down” the father says and gives Wonwoo a smile.

Wonwoo smiles back.

“no problem? I guess, bye Hansol” he says and grins at Hansol and waves at him as he walks out the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! based off of this: http://riphaerry.tumblr.com/post/118288098594/how-about-them-single-parentaus (the first one) !!!


End file.
